Logan-Heather Friendship
"Why don't we just cut to the "chase" and go check out a movie?" "Yeah, right. Like that'll ever happen!" - Logan and Heather's first memorable interaction together. The friendship and attraction between Dino Charge Black Ranger Logan Mueller and former Super Megaforce Silver Ranger Heather Merrill began in Power Rangers Dino Charge. Friendship/Attraction History In Powers from the Past, Logan meets Heather as she was leaving the Dino Bite Café with his co-worker, Kaitlin Skinner. He incorrectly called Heather "Heidi". In Past, Present, and Fusion, When Heather entered the secret command center with Jesse, Kaitlin, and Kyle, she is surprised to see Logan with Luka and Lindsay. When Logan announced that Jesse, Kaitlin, and Kyle are officially Power Rangers, Heather is surprised that her new friends are the newest team of rangers. In A Fools Hour, Logan greeted both Heather and Kaitlin, saying that they both looked sharp. Heather thanked him. He was seen helping her up after she helped Jesse battle Sledge's henchmen. In Return of the Caveman, both Logan and Heather were captured by a monster called "Slammer" and were held in a cage. Both were recused by Kaitlin's Tricera zord. In Breaking Black, Logan agreed to help his old friend, a fortune teller guard her shop, much to the shock of his teammate, when he almost burned down the Dino Museum from leaving the grill on. Heather volunteer to help Logan guard the shop and keep an eye on Logan. When Logan was placed on a command spell by a monster called "Spellbinder" Heather helped break the spell on Logan by sliding a wooden skateboard under Logan's feet. and his moves help break the spell. In The Tooth Hurts, both Logan and Heather become victims of bad cavities when the Cavity monster infects them with bad toothaches. In True Black, Logan mocks Heather and Kaitlin's love for a band from Logan's home in New Zealand, offending both the girls. In a battle with Wrench and Gold Digger, Heather, Kaitlin, Jesse, and Ian were buried underground by Gold Digger's steel slabs. Logan tried to use his new weapon to free them, but it gets out of control. It was later learned that it was fine and the real problem was Logan himself. Logan realized that it didn't work because of his criticism about Heather and Kaitlin's band and apologizes to them. He rescues his friends and Heather wakes up in Logan's arms. After defeating Gold Digger, Logan wins tickets to a concert for his friends (including Heather). Logan apologizes to Heather for teasing and she accepts his apology by asking him to be her date to the concert and he accepts. As Logan leaves, Heather smiles, which shows that she is developing an attraction towards Logan. In Rise of the Ranger, Logan is called into battle just when he was supposed to spend some time with his visiting little sister, Ava. He asks Heather to keep an eye on her and she agrees to, giving Heather a chance to hang out with Ava. Then at the skate park, Logan is called again, just when Heather arrives at the park to see Ava ride a skateboard. Logan asks Heather to watch Heather as he is summoned. She tells him "Sure" and he leaves. As Heather starts chatting with Ava, she remembered that she has a present for Logan and she decides to follow him and Heather goes with her, only for the two to be caught in a battle with the rangers against Fury, a squad of Vivix, and Phillip's robot, who was reprogrammed by Wrench. Heather pushes Ava out of the way as she is caught in Fury's blast and she hits the ground, knocking her unconscious. Fury orders the robot to attack Ava, who was trying to wake Heather up, and Prince Richard saves them when Logan is overrun by Vivix, causing him to bond with the Graphite Energem in the process. After the battle, Logan starts teaching Ava how to skate and Heather arrives with a bandage on her forehead and a sling on her right arm, just to say goodbye. Ava gives Logan his gift; a plane ticket back home to New Zealand so he can visit. She then goes home with her family. When Prince Richard leave Crescent Bay to return to his duties as the Prince of Zandar, Logan kisses Heather on the cheek, thanking her for saving Ava and that she rocks. In Epic Battle, Part 1, Logan greets Heather and Hayley when they are shopping for Heather's college graduation. After a monster the three fought retreated, they discover that a pregnant customer was in labor. Both Logan and Hayley panic while Heather remained calm. But she faints on the floor and is out cold. Hayley tells Logan to help the woman in labor after she tells him that an ambulance would arrive in ten minutes. Knowing that the pregnant women can't wait ten minutes, Logan decides to help deliver the baby. Then Heather finally awakes up and finds out that Logan delivered the woman's baby and she feels stupid for fainting when the mother was relying on her. Trivia *They both work at the Crescent Bay Dino Museum. **Logan is the custodian and Heather is a part-time waitress at the Dino Bite Café. *Both are a part of the Neo-Saban Era rangers. *Heather would randomly smile at Logan's flirtations towards her. *Logan had a crush on Heather in Dino Charge, but in Super Dino Charge, he had a new girlfriend, while Heather began an relationship with Logan's teammate, Prince Richard III *Both were victims of a cavity monster's cake spell which caused them to have a painful toothache. *They both attend Crescent Bay Community College with their co-workers. *Despite the fact they are polar opposites and they are in new relationships with different people in Super Dino Charge, Logan is shown to care deeply for Heather. *Heather saved Logan's little sister, Ava from Fury by getting injured in battle. *They were in love triangles with Logan's new love interest, Taylin Marshall and with Prince Richard, Logan's teammate and Heather's new love interest. *Heather's reason for her trouble with Taylin was because she was Logan's girlfriend and Heather had become jealous, her jealously ended when she started dating Prince Richard. *Although they are both the same age, Logan's portrayer, James Davies is actually older than Heather's portrayer, Alexia Fast. James was born in 1989, while Alexia was born in 1992. Category:Friendships Category:Relationships